There's always a way
by Chikara-Yuy
Summary: Chihiro seeking refuge in her grief leaves to the spirit world when her parents are killed. Before she gets there however she finds out something about herself. Will this change how her friends fell about her?
1. Default Chapter

There's always a way

By Chikara-Yuy

Okay all I can say is I have seen spirited away twice!! In addition, I still cry at the end, I hope that there will be a sequel I want Chihiro and Haku to get together so bad!!

So well, I thought up this story. I know it will take me some time to finish it as the others I have up but that is only because of school. "DAMN THAT NO CHILD GET LEFT BEHIND LAW!!! I WANNA STRANGLE THE IDIOT WHO THOUGHT THAT ONE UP!!!!!" calms down and all anger disappears to a smile. Now then, I do not own Spirited away and I won't until I die and am brought back to life.

-Mindless reader shoots me in the head and leaves then I come back to life-

Okay I am so gonna go now!!!

On with the fic!

* * *

Chihiro smiled to her friends as she walked home it had been 7 years since her adventure in the spirit world, and she clung to that memory desperately. Her friends left her at her doorstep and Chihiro walked into her home. Upon seeing her parents, not there she looked about for a note she was sure they left for her.

Chihiro found the note in the kitchen, upon reading it she found that her parents had gone out to dinner and had left her some money to get herself her dinner.

Chihiro found the money mentioned in the note pinned to the refrigerator. Chihiro went up to her room, preferring to use her telephone instead of the one in the living room. Chihiro changed from her school uniform into comfortable jeans and tee shirt. Before she reached the phone it rang, Chihiro expecting it to be a friend picked it up.

"hello?"

"Is this miss Chihiro Ogino?" asked a voice.

"Yes. This Chihiro."

"Miss I am sorry to say your parents were in an accident. We need you to come up to the hospital to identify them."

"Chihiro couldn't believe what was just said. No her parents couldn't be...

"All right I will be there in about ten minutes."

Chihiro ran down stairs and grabbed her jacket as well as the car keys thankful her mother had left the dodge in the driveway. On the way tot he hospital thoughts ran rampant throughout Chihiro's mind.

Soon enough she reached the hospital and when she got into the lobby questioned about her parents.

She was made to sit and wait for the doctor. Minutes later a tall man walked in and strode over to Chihiro.

"Miss Ogino?"

"Yes."

"I am sorry, we did all we could. Your parents were the victims of a hit and run accident, both died on the scene."

Everything else passed as a blur to Chihiro. She didn't even remember walking out to her car.

Chihiro drove silently, then as if by magic her vision clouded as if memories were clouding her mind.

-Memories-

Water rushed by the line of vision and a beautiful sliver dragon pulled itself from its river. It looked to the north to see that the river was being destroyed. The dragon flew to the ground and went into human form.

"My River!! My River! Damn humans! The girl turned walked down the streets till she saw a woman collapse to the ground screaming that her baby was coming. The river spirit looked into the woman noting that the baby's spirit had left it. Dissipating into a mist, she flew into the woman's womb becoming its new spirit for the time being.

-End of memory-

Chihiro swerved and pulled into her driveway.

'I am a river spirit?! Her memories all came to her and she remembered a lot more. She then ran up the front steps and into her room preparing to go back to the spirit world, to get away from her pain and because she knew that without her river she would cease to exist a lot longer.

Chihiro decided to walk to the tunnel. It took her a while to reach it before disappearing into the tunnel she looked back upon the human world once more before turning her back on it for good.

------------------------------------------------------------

end of chapter! Okay now then it took me a long time to finish this chapter so I want reviews please!

Or I will turn you into coal!! Keh, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Okay I'm done.

Anyway R&R!!!


	2. Chapter 2

There's always a way

By Chikara-Yuy

Okay I am happy with the few reviews I do have on this and I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update!

Talk about writer's block.

Bah. Anyway I do not own spirited away!

Chihiro walked through the long tunnel and wondered if her friends would remember her, and if Yubaba would giver her job again. She sighed and when she reached the exit a smile broke out on her face. She raced across the green grass, past the strange statues she had seen on her first time here. She stopped and thought about changing. She hadn't been in her spirit form in a long, long time.

Chihiro stood still and closed her eyes. Her already tall height didn't change, but her shoulder-blade length hair grew longer. When Chihiro opened her eyes she looked down at herself and spun seeing her long hair fan out. Taking off her bag she searched through it and pulled out the small hair band Granny and her friends had made her. She then took her hair and put it in a low ponytail. (An: think Sango from InuYahsa.)

When she finished and then picked her bag

up and hurried towards the buildings. She had changed into a different sort of robes before she made it back to the spirit realm. As a part time job she had worked at her friend's, father's shrine. She had also been given priestess robes as she had to wear them when working.

The top was white and the bottoms where blue. Chihiro leaned away from the railing and looked towards the bath house, and walked towards it and the bridge that led across the water.

She hurried across as the other spirits started to appear, and hurried along she looked to the right and saw the pigs in their pens. Then she was racing through the gardens again, when she reached the doors into the bath house she turned and crawled through the small hidden door. Without a thought she hurried down the stairs managing unlike the first time avoided running into the wall. She slowed down and looked to the door that led to the boiler room where Kamajii worked with the soot balls. Chihiro remembered that she had come here to beg for a job and he had sent her to Yu-baba, helping her out a lot.

She straightened her shoulders, opened the door and walked in. Kamajii was working away at the boilers and didn't turn around, probably couldn't hear the door open over the boilers.

Chihiro took a deep breath and yelled, "I NEED A JOB!" at the top of her lungs.

"I can't give you a job so you might as well.." Kamajii stopped as he had turned around to face her,

"Sen?"

Chihiro smiled at her old name. "Well who else would it be?"

"Sen your back how good to see you girl!"

Chihiro ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"How is everyone grandpa? Where's Haku, and Rin?"

"Well, Rin is just fine, but.."

Chihiro turned and smiled as Rin had crawled through the door. She was starring at her as if she had seen a ghost.

"Sen!"

Rin moved to her and hugged her. "Gosh, Sen look how tall you've gotten, and your hair!"

Kamajii smiled as he watched the two of them.

"Sen, what are you doing back?"

Chihiro sat down and told them everything. Rin and Kamajii both comforted her. "So you are a river spirit?"

Chihiro tilted her head. "Yeah. But part light spirit which is kinda weird. But cool."

The she asked a question they had dreaded.

Chihiro wiped her eyes. "Where's Haku? How is he?"

Rin looked quickly to Kamajii and the two exchanged a look.

"Wellhe's ." Rin started.

"He is lord of the bathhouse now," said Kamajii.

"What, wait where's Yubaba?"

"Retired." said Rin.

"Oh."

"So what have you been doing lately?" asked Rin quietly.

"I learned to play the flute." said Chihiro, she pulled it out of her bag it was in its case. She also had a bigger case next to it.

"What is the bigger one granddaughter?"

"A guitar. I learned to play it too."

"Play something please? I would love to hear you play it!" said Rin.

Chihiro nodded and opened the guitar case and pulled out the instrument. She then pulled out her guitar pick and strummed the cords and tightened them so that they sounded right.

"Okay here is a good one I learned."

Chihiro strung the first cords and smiled lightly as she began to sing.

"_If there were no words,_

_No way to speak,_

_I would still hear you."_

Chihiro sang the song softly, strumming the guitar and swaying some with the tune. When she had first heard it on her radio she had wanted to learn to play it. She sung it first then learned to play it on both instruments. She had been so happy. The song reminded her of Haku.

"_If there were no tears_

_No way to feel inside_

_I'd still feel for you."_

Rin and Kamajii listened silently awestruck. They were both proud of her. But both were worrying about when she would see Haku but the song almost drove that from their minds.They just listened and smiled at her. Rin almost wanted to dance to the song. Kamajii was happy for her and he was going to ask her to stay with them she was like a granddaughter to him already.

"_And even if the sun refused to shine_

_Even if romance ran out of rhyme_

_You would still have my heart until the end of time_

_You're all I need, my love, my Valentine"_

Chihiro had during the entire time she had been in the human world never, ever dated. Not once. She had turned down many guys. Most of them understood some tried again until her friends drove them off. She had taken up many hobbies to keep herself occupied. And she kept her promise and waited for Haku, but as it is sometimes mote to do a heart can grow walls around it. Chihiro's heart had done so and only her parents had ever gotten through it. Now since their death's, the walls were fifty percent thicker.

"_All of my life_

_I have been waiting for_

_All you give to me_

_You've opened my eyes_

_And showed me how to love unselfishly."_

"_I've dreamed of this a thousand times before_

_But in my dreams I couldn't love you more_

_I will give you my heart_

_Until the end of time..._

_You're all I need, my love, my Valentine,"_

Chihiro's eyes were hidden by her bangs as she bent her head. She would protect her heart with the walls even more so now that she was back here. But would the walls hold up?

" _And even if the sun refused to shine_

_Even if romance ran out of rhyme_

_You would still have my heart until the end of time_

_'Cause all I need is you, my Valentine_

_You're all I need, my love, my Valentine_."

Chihiro strummed the last chord to the song and smiled up at Rin and her grandfather who clapped.

"That was beautiful Sen."

"Wonderful Granddaughter!"

Chihiro thanked them and put her guitar back in its case. As she locked it she looked up at them.

"I guess I had better go talk to Haku then huh?" she said. "I will need the job."

okies I hoped you liked this chapter and sorry it took a while. I had writer's block on this thing and then this chapter got lost. But I finally found it! Okies R&R!


End file.
